M79 Saw off
|damage = 40 |magazine = *5 *6 (Gold) |fire = Break-action |ammotype = |rateoffire = N/A |weightloaded = 0% (2 kg) |used = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |system = m79 |price = $2100 |accuracy = N/A |designer = Springfield Armory |knockback = 0 |variant = |type = Grenade launcher |stun = 0 |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 200 205 (Gold) 325 (10th) 200 (Splash) |damageC = 80 95 (Gold) 430 (10th) 80 (Splash) }} M79 Saw off is a grenade launcher in Counter-Strike Online purchasable with cash points and available in pistol slot. Overview Loaded into the Pistol slot, the M79 Saw off has increased mobility with the gun barrel and butt plate sawed off. Hence, allowing it to be equipped as a secondary weapon. It reloads after 1 round of 40×46mm grenade stray bullet. Advantages *High damage *Perfect when dealing large amount of enemies *Splash effect *Greatly reduce Kevlar Disadvantages *Single shot *Does low damage in normal matches *No stun or knockback *Low reserve ammunition *Expensive *Cannot damage barriers (this also happened to all grenade launcher) *Grenade takes time to travel to target Tips *In Zombie Mods, use M79 in ducts to deal damage to zombies before using the primary weapon. This will prevent zombies from healing. *Use M79 as emergency escape when surrounded by zombie hordes in Zombie Scenario. However, do take note of your health as its splash damage will hurt you. *In Zombie: The Mutation/Zombie: The Hero, make sure to pick up supply boxes to replenish your ammo supply, as this weapon has only 5 (6 in gold edition) grenades. Release date *South Korea: 3 December 2009. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 December 2009. *China: 9 December 2009. *Japan: 23 December 2009. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 April 2011. *Indonesia: 17 April 2013. *Turkey: 25 September 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Navy SEALs. * : Used by SAS. * : Used by Natasha in a episode of the CSO official comic stories. Terrorist: *David Black: A official diary mentioned that David Black frequently used the M79 to blown-off the zombies in Lost City. Variants M79 Gold Edition= The M79 Gold is an upgraded version of the gold grenade launcher 'Charlie killer' used during the Vietnam War. It holds 6 rounds of 40mm stray bullet. It has improved mobility due to the trimming of the gun barrel and butt plate. |-| Shooting Star= The Shooting Star is a remodeling version of M79 Saw Off that fires a flame flare and holds 5 rounds of 40mm flare ammunition for each magazine. It can be fired in two modes: Regular mode and Bouncing mode. Grenade can bounce in secondary mode. |-| JANUS-1= The JANUS-1 is the modified version of American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can inflict tremendous damage after continuous fire. |-| 10th Anniversary= A special edition to commemorate the 10th anniversary of CSO. Has higher damage and chrome effect. Gallery M79= File:M79_viewmodel.png|View model File:M79_reload2.png|Reloading M79poster.png|World model M79.gif|Store preview Seals m79.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with a Saw-off M79 in his holster cs_italy_20120223_1455120.jpg|In-game screenshot 163391_411036208972746_531757681_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box m79.jpeg|Korea poster Ksg79tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:M79_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Hk23e_m79_lastclue_thailandposter.png|Thailand poster 0916-main.jpg|Turkey poster File:M79_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| M79 Gold Edition= File:M79g_viewmodel.png|View model File:M79_saw_off_gold_worldmdl.png|World model 428354_285203894882686_614731594_n.jpg|May with M79 Gold Edition Zs deadend 20111206 1304240.jpg|In-game screenshot 18905_475280529191236_155811407_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120801140854 new tempest.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster m79goldcp.jpg|China poster cxgbfdsh(2).jpg|Thailand poster |-| 10th Anniversary= M79gs viewmodel.png|View model |-| Splash= y19s3m79 viewmodel.png|View model Shoot sound Trivia *The words "M79 SAW OFF" and the manufacturer logo can be seen on the weapon's barrel. *In earlier releases of M79 Saw off can hold up to 10 shells, this was later reduced to 5. *This weapon shares the same launcher crosshair with the SVDEX's secondary mode and M32 MGL. *In real-life, the grenade will not explode if the shooter fires it at close distances. *The M79 is the first break-action weapon introduced in the game. *In the game, M79's reload animation is not really a reload animation but it is merely a "delay animation", since the animation isn't repeated if switched out and then switched back in. *This is the first weapon which doesn't show the user reloading animation in third-person view. The second one is the Black Dragon Cannon. *This weapon deals high knockback when used with some melee weapon's bugs, however keep in mind the ban risk. External links *M79 grenade launcher at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:40mm user Category:Miscellaneous Category:American weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Saw off weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Explosives